The long-term objectives of this research are to develop a safe and effective intracorneal lens (ICL) manufactured from microfenestrated polysulfone. Polysulfone is a desirable material for use in such a device because of its high refractive index (1.633) and its ability to absorb ultraviolet radiation. The microfenestrated ICL can be inserted into the cornea using a simple surgical procedure. Initial indications for use will include high myopia and aphakia. The microfenestrations, measuring approximately 10 microns in diameter, are the innovative feature of the lens design. These pores allow the diffusion of metabolites, particularly glucose, across the lens to the corneal epithelium. They also reduce the resolution efficiency of the lens (relative to ICLs of solid polysulfone). The goal of Phase I research will be twofold: 1. to employ scanning electron microscopy to describe more accurately the pore size and percent coverage of the surface by pores, and to examine surface and edge characteristics with great resolution; 2. to describe how resolution efficiency is affected by increasing the density of microfenestrations from 5% surface coverage to 20% coverage (in 5% increments). Acceptable resolution will be the ANSI standard for intraocular lenses (ICLs): 60% resolution efficiency (American National Standards Institute 1984). Pilot data indicate that fenestrated ICLs with 5% surface coverage can display acceptable resolution.